Liens
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La famille, ce n'est pas que le sang. C'est également le réseau de liens que l'on construit.


Disclamer: Tales of the world n'est pas ma propriété, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews, avec cet écrit et aux dernières nouvelles, les reviews ne sont pas monétisables.

Résumé: La famille, ce n'est pas que le sang. C'est également le réseau de liens que l'on construit.

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit pendant mes vacances en Alsace, où mon esprit a été assez prolixe. Il est également mon premier OS sur Tales of the world, jeu que j'avais acheté uniquement pour les personnages de Tales of Symphonia dedans. Au final, je suis tombée amoureuse de l'univers proposé par l'histoire.

Lettice est ici une représentation de l'avatar que l'on crée en début de partie._**  
**_

**Liens**

Etant « l'Elue » de Terresia, Lettice n'avait, pour ainsi dire, aucune famille de sang. Elle n'avait été créée que pour sauver le monde. Son seul parent réel était l'Arbre Monde. Elle était née entre ses branches, innocente et vierge des coutumes et des usages de son univers. Chaque jour apportait son lot de découvertes, de notions nouvelles. Et l'une d'entre elles la hantait : celle de la famille, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait appris la courte et tragique vie d'Ami Barklight, la petite sœur de Chester, archer de son état.

Avait-elle une famille, elle ?

Elle se plaisait à le penser. La guilde d'Ad Libitum, nichée dans le petit village pittoresque d'Ailily, était sa famille, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Le chef, Kratos Aurion, avait des airs de père. Sévère mais juste, il dispensait toujours des conseils sages et avisés. Il encourageait les gens, à sa manière, et son intérêt pour ses recrues était des plus sincères. Voir son sourire et son regard empli de fierté donnait envie de réussir. Oui, Kratos était le papa d'Ad Libitum, parce que l'on savait qu'il serait toujours là, tel un père veillant sur sa progéniture, suffisamment loin pour qu'elle fasse ses propres erreurs afin de progresser, mais également proche afin de tendre une main secourable quand la charge devenait trop lourde.

Raine Sage était comme une maman, avec son sourire doux et l'attention qu'elle mettait quand elle administrait les soins. A l'instar de Kratos, elle était sévère sans devenir tyrannique. Elle écoutait tous les membres quand ils doutaient. Elle séchait les larmes. Elle avait été là, telle une guide, quand Lettice connut son premier sang. Raine était la douceur qui berçait le groupe après une dure journée de labeur.

Reid, Lloyd et Chester étaient les grands frères, Reid et Lloyd étant le duo comique, inséparable et baroudeur, tandis que Chester, plus discret et mesuré, était le plus sage et le plus réfléchi. Mais chacun des trois était présent pour les autres, veillant sur les cadets, aidant les aînés, consolant et égayant l'entourage. Et il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce que l'on touchât aux leurs. Le triumvirat sortait alors dents, épées, arc et flèches. Ils étaient les grands frères aux multiples casquettes, alternat avec succès entre elles, devenant tour à tour le rigoleur, le protecteur, le complice.

Arche et Kanonno étaient les grandes sœurs. Elles auraient presque pu être des jumelles, étant proches au niveau âge et physique. Arche était la grande sœur pétillante, qui rendait la vie enivrante et légère, telle une bulle de champagne frais. Elle était la « girly girl », parlant de garçons, de mode, de maquillage. Kanonno, plus timide, était la sœur qui faisait des bisous magiques aux cadets quand ils se faisaient mal, qui redonnait courge aux plus grands, la confidente de tous, dont les petites attentions soulageaient la communauté.

Génis était le petit dernier, le petit frère de la bande, aussi bien sympathique qu'agaçant. Il était le benjamin qui n'aimait pas sa place, qui cherchait à se vieillir afin que cessent les regards condescendants à son égard. Mais il était également celui qui emplissait la famille de fierté, malin et débrouillard, avec qui traîner était un plaisir.

Enfin, Mormo était la mascotte du groupe, plein de vie et optimiste à souhait, prenant toujours la vie du bon côté, redonnant ainsi courage et entrain aux déprimés.

Oui, Lettice avait une famille. Une grande famille, un peu atypique, mais c'était la sienne et elle ne l'aurait échangé contre aucune autre.

**FIN**


End file.
